questfandomcom-20200213-history
Another Day at Work/0500/Exit/0500/Turbolift
You enter the turbolift. Luckily no one else enters either. You ask the computer the time. : 0543 Hours Okay that's not too bad. You've got seventeen minutes to kill before your shift begins. Where do you go? : 1. Bridge. Report to work early. : 2. Environmental Systems. Isn't that where you're at? : 3. Above the main shuttlebay. Enjoy the view. : 4. Main Shuttlebay. Sorry, no free rides here. : 5. Saucer module. Most of your friends probably live here. Peons. : 6. More Environmental Systems. Why can't the ship share? : 7. Even more... : 8. Battle Bridge. Although, you can't get there with this turbolift. You can get to some quarters though, that's fun. : 9. Stellar Cartography. Look at the stars. In more graphical form than just the windows. : 10. Ten Forward. Enjoy some drinking. With others this time. : 11. Recreation. Show off your muscles to real people (yeah, right), or just hang out in the holodeck, where they'll always appreciate you (yeah, right). : 12. Sickbay. Feeling a little under the weather? : 13. Cetacean Ops. Swim with the fishies. Although they're doing important navigational work. Or some such nonsense. : 14. Cargo Bays. Shh... that's where you hid that stuff... : 15. Engineering Support. In the saucer section? Weird. : 16. Captain's Yacht. You wouldn't!? That's practically mutiny! Or, I guess, grand thievery. : 17. Engineering Support. Another boring one. : 18. More Engineering Support... again... : 19. Again with the Engineering support... what is this a starship? : 20. Oh yeah it is. Here's some more Engineering support followed by... : 21. Engineering Support. What'd you expect, it's all just... : 22. MAIN IMPULSE ENGINES. See, didn't expect that. Don't know why you'd want to be here... : 23. or here. Still Main Impulse Engines. : 24. Photon Torpedo Elements. This is where the magic happens. The magic that kills bad guys that is. : 25. Photon Torpedo Launcher. This is where the magic is launched out of the photon torpedo launcher at the bad guys. And maybe occasionally coffins (no they don't shoot down coffins). : 26. Not allowed via turbolift. You have to squeeze through a Jefferies tube to get to this abandoned photon torpedo storage center. : 27. Also not allowed. As if you'd want to be in a bunch of Deuterium tanks. : 28. Some more Deuterium tanks, but you can mess with them here. Well, not really. : 29. Deuterium Tank Support again. : 30. Engineering Support. First of many. : 31. *sigh* Engineering support. : [[Another Day at Work/0500/Deck 32|32. ]] : 33. '' : 34. '' : 35. '' : 36. Main Engineering. Wait, you're tactical today. : 37. Cargo Operations. As opposed to the Cargo Bay. : 38. '' : [[Another Day at Work/0500/Deck 39|39. Engine Core Operations. Beginning of the dank basement of the ''Enterprise]] : 40. Antimatter Storage. You don't want to be messing with this stuff man. : 41. Antimatter Storage. The lowest place on the ship. ---- ______ / ____ \ / / \ \ | | | | | | | | \ \____/ / \______/ Category:Another Day at Work